Devon “DG” Poole
Headline text Devon "DG" Poole is a current wrestler for The OUW and is now Currentely The World Heavyweight & International Champion of "NCW",The OUW's Former Rival Promotion Before The OUW Before entering The OUW,Devon Poole Wrestled in Two Major Wrestling Promotions between 1998 and 2005,before Being released by one of them,and then later performing in many well-known Indy Wrestling promotions across the tri-state area.In March of 2005,a new Major Wrestling promotion would flourish:One Up Wrestling,also well-known as The OUW.As Devon walked out of a NY Gym one fatefull Day,OUW's Former General Manager,Gavin "Snake" Steele,would Approach him with an OUW Contract.Devon Quickly Signed the Contract,and the rest was history. The Beginning in the OUW Devon Poole debuted in the OUW in April of 2005.He Was Quickly given a CHampionship match in his first match.In his first match,he fought for the now defunct OUW Heavyweight Championship,the Former Top Championship an OUW Superstar can hold.He fought the Then-Champion Gamr,Who is now retired and is the Current owner and General Manager of OUW,in a Brutal Brawl that almost saw DG win the championship,but he fell short and lost the match.He would lose some matches and win some matches.But,that all changed after OUW culmination 2005... The uWa and The OUW Intercontinental Championship As Culmination Ended,A Rival Wrestling promotion from Hartford,CT flourished:The united Wrestling alliance,Also known to the world as the uWa.The uWa would Try to invade the OUW Arena and Randomly attack OUW's Wrestlers.While th erest of the OUW didnt like it,Michael Jason "Plat" King Seemingly did,as he became the OUW's New Co-General Manager and Teamed up with The uWa as they began to harass and attack the OUW Roster.He Defeated Plat and other uWa members,depsite All of the ambush attacks.Devon later joined OUW faction "Most wanted" and Became OUW intercotinental champion at Turmoil 2005.He would hold the gold for two months,until he lost it to X at OUW Ascention 2006. The End Of Most Wanted & Feud WIth ATHF As Ascention Ended,ATHF,Leader of "OUW's Most Wanted",an OUW stable which included the likes of ATHF,Sonic, and others,ended the Faction.He Then Turned on an Injured Devon Poole,saying Harsh words about him,quickly turning him into a heel.Devon Then Returned to face ATHF in a match for OUW's Most Wanted's Contract.Devon won Via Submission,and Won the contract as well. Feud with Plat After A few Run-ins with Plat,Devon Poole fought the former OUW owner for the US title at OUW's "The Paramount" PPV.Though he fought with effort,Just like the other times he's fought for the US Gold,he came up short after Plat Knocked him out with the US title and covered him for the victory.But,Those two wouldnt stop there.After Devon Poole won a #1 contender's match for the OUW Heavyweight Championship against Scorpion,Coz,and Xavier "X" Williams,He and Plat were once again at odds.Following a Submission Victory against plat at uWa's Finality PPV,and a loss in a three-on-one Handicap match fighting against Psyclone,scorpion,and Plat Himself,Devon and Plat Fought once again at OUW's "Massacre" Pay-Per-View.With Poole winning the match after interference from Plat's Older Brother,Micheal "BDS" Sweet,Devon's Feud With Plat was Finished..and his feud with Gamr had Just begun... The OUW Heavyweight & Tag Team Championships After his Feud with Plat,Plat's Then-Partner and Co-OUW Tag Team Champion,Gamr,Began Sneak Attacking Devon before their big OUW Heavyweight Championship match at OUW's "Revolution" PPV.At The PPV,Devon Poole Used a Roll-Up Pin To Secure a Spot in OUW History as It's Heavyweight Champion.The NExt Sunday at Storm,Devon and his partner BDS,fought against Gamr and Plat for the OUW tag Team Championships.While it looked like Gamr and Plat had the match won,Gamr Turned on his Friend and Tag Team Partner,Costing Both Men The Tag Team Championships as BDS pinned Plat and won the titles for himself and Poole.Gamr then Pinned Plat to become the OUW's World Champion.Later that Week,BDS officially retired himself from the tag team division,which left Devon to hold not only the Heavyweight title,but both of The Tag Titles as Well.With this in mind,Defending the OUW Heavyweight Championship at OUW's "Syndication" Pay-Per-View was hard to do.But Unfortunately,Plat Pinning Gamr in triple threat costed Poole his heavyweight Championship. Reality Inc.,and The Closing of the OUW But,little did we know,that Poole had a back-up plan.After a loss to Coz and a break from wrestling for a few weeks,Devon Poole announced the formation of "Reality Inc.",the Stable That Included himself,His former manager/friend Stephanie smith,and former OUW FTR Champion Jasper "Dark" Griffin.As Soon as reality Inc.Formed,Dark was awarded with the OUW Tag Team title that BDS Left Behind.The Group then rebelled against Plat and other OUW Superstars as they then Ran in on another Group:CardYnal sYn,a group formed by Gamr,Scorpion,and Scorpion's Wife,Rachel.As Devon answered a Challenge by his Old Wrestling Rival Scorpion,The OUW announced that it was closing Down.That next Sunday,Reality Inc. Retired the OUW Tag Team Championships as The Champions as they successfully defended the Championships against the team of Crow and Defias. National Championship Wrestling The NExt Monday after OUW's FInale Show,DG Showed up for the Second time on NCW Television(he was employed by OUW the first time),This time Attacking Then-NCW International Champion Jack after Jack said some harsh words about the OUW.DG Then once again found himself at odds with Wolf.The Two Fought Each other in DG's first NCW match at NCW's Monday Night Vengeance,this time in an Extreme Rules Match.While DG fought hard throughout the entire match,Wolf brought out Midgets to help give himself the advantage and the third win over DG,as well as DG's first NCW loss.DG later exacted his revenge on Wolf at NCW's "Summerbash" Pay-Per-View,Despite Wolf Bringing Back his old Midgets,in another Extreme Rules Match,but this Win gave DG not only his first NCW win or his First Win against wolf,but the #1 contender's Shot against NCW's Current International Champion,Jack.At Monday Night Vengeace,he would lose to Don Altone Degni Because of Outside interference from Jack,and now DG has Vowed to get his Vengeance on the International Champion.He Would first do this by Forming a New Anti-LAW Tag team with Don Altone Degni,called "The OutLawz".They Have gotten under the skin of The LAW as They Have De-Faced The Locker room of The LAW and The Office of NCW's Owner/GM,Victor Santos Torres,otherwise known as "VST". The End Of The Outlawz On The September 18 Edition of NCW Monday Night Vengeance,During a tag team match Pitting the LAW's Jack & Kurby against The Outlawz's DG & Don,THe Don Broke His Neck While Attempting a Frog Splash.After this happened and the Don Healed up a few weeks later,The Two have sinced went their seperate ways The NCW International Championship The Week after Don Broke his neck,was NCW's Blitzkrieg Pay-Per-View event.The Event witnessed DG facing THen-Champion Jack in a "Chamber of Death" match for the International Gold.The Match Consisted of a Sealing over the Top of the Steel Cage Structure,Meaning that you cant escape,and that the only way to win were by pinfall or submission.Even Though DG fought a Great and Tough Fight,Jack Picked up the Victory after a Frog Splash from the Turnbuckle.The Following Week,at NCW Monday Night Vengeance,THe Two Squared off Again,this time in a "Tables,Ladders,& Chairs" Match To Crown an NCW international Champion.Despite Outside Interference From Jack's Girlfriend Zachary,and Thanks to help from NCW Executive Assistant Maria Santos,DG Defeated Jack and Won The NCW international Championship from him.The NExt Day,DG Demolished The Original NCW international Title Belt and created a New NCW international Championship Belt,which is modeled similar The World Wrestling Entertainment's Intercontinental Championship. The NCW World HEavyweight Championship At The Season FInale of NCW Monday Night Vengeance,Devon Poole Defeated the uWa's Avenger to become the NCW World Heavyweight Champion.With This Win,Devon Poole is a 4-time World Champion in professional wrestling,and the Only man to have been The World Champion of Both The OUW and NCW. Return to The OUW On The OUW's Premiere of "Monday Night Storm",BDS interviewed a Returning Devon Poole,Still Holding the NCW World Heavyweight Championship(Although Being Shortened to "The World Heavyweight Championship").Devon Poole Turned on his former partner and the fans by attacking BDS.The Two fought each other in a "Sweet dreams" street fight match at OUW conversion,where DG agreed to put the NCW world title on the line.Even Though DG lost via pinfall,BDS decided not to take the NCW world title.Despite this,DG brutally attackes BDS with a Steel Chair,with the results leaving BDS laying in a Hopsital Bed. Feud with Plat Devon Poole fought Terry "Sonic" Peirce In an OUW/NCW Championship Unifciation Match the next week.Though he was Close to unifying the two historic championships,Interference by Plat Caused the match to end by Sonic Winning via DQ.The Two had run-ins with each other the week after,viciously beating each other throughout the entire arena.The Next Sunday,at OUW's Turmoil Pay-Per-View,Devon Poole Once Again Participated in the Classic Turmoil 8-man Elimination Tag Team Match,Pitting the team of Himself,X,Scorpion,and Gamr against The Team of Coz,Stephen Steele,Sonic,and Plat.While His Team Ultimately Lost to Team Coz after Coz Pinned Gamr,Devon Poole was not eliminated by means of Pinfalls or Submission.He was Counted out of the match after He and Plat Bashed each other with nasty Chair shots,Knocking each man out for over 10 seconds as well as making each other bleed.Devon Poole is now slated to face both Plat and Death "DTB" Tom Burden at the OUW's Annual December Pay-Per-View,Retribution. Wrestling Attire *OUW (April 2005-June 2006):During this period he wore Short Leather Tights(which goes to the middle of his thighs) in Red,Blue,Black,And White Colors with the Initals "DtP" on the back of his tights,which symbolized the initlas of his name.He also wore Padded Shoes which were color-coordinated with his Attire.with that he wore black elbow Pads on both arms,black Knee Pads,and Taped his Hands with Traditional Wrestling Tape. *OUW(The Paramount 2006):During This PPV,He wore a Green Leather Short Tights,the same length/design as the others,with Green Padded Shoes,black/green Knee Pads,with Taped up hands and black elbow pads.He Also Wore a special Entrance Attire,which included Black and Green Zippered Pants(similar to Shawn Micheals' Wrestling Attire) with similar designs to his Short Tights,and one of his many OUW T-Shirts. *NCW & OUW(July 2006-Current):He Wears Baggy Jeans in Black,Green,Red,blue,and White colors,with The exact same Design as his Paramount 2006 Entrance Attire.He also wears a Leather Belt with Color-Coordinated Design to whatever Wrestling Jeans he wears.He Still Wears elbow pads,shoes matching his attire and still tapes up his hands,but now He wears one of his OUW Tanktops with a Fitted (Baseball,Basketball,or Football) Cap which also matches his wrestling Attire during his entrance. *Hardcore/Street Fight/No DQ Matches(OUW & NCW):He Wears Dark Baggy Jeans With Black Timberland Boots.He Also Tapes up his Hands and Wrists,and Sports either a Tanktop(in black or white) or a Regular Black T-Shirt. Finishing and Signature Moves (Devon Poole's Finishing Moves are in Bolded Text) *'Gamer Slam(Mark of Excellence/Protoplex)'' *'''The Reality Lock(Ankle/Leg Lock Combo) *The Reality Check(Running Big Boot to the face) *AA Spinebuster *Edgecution DDT *Spear *Sharpshooter *Superplex *Reality Bat/Weapon Attack *German Suplex *Super Powerbomb(Powerbomb from the top rope) *Fisherman's Suplex *Diving Lariat *Knife Edge Chop *Jumping Crescent Kick *Half Nelson Suplex Championships Won *1-Time and Current NCW World Heavyweight Champion(0ct 13,2006-dec 20,2006) *1-Time and Current NCW International Champion(Oct 9,2006-dec 20,2006) *1-Time OUW Heavyweight Champion(June 11,2006-June 25,2006) *1-Time OUW Intercontinental Champion(Nov 27 2005-Jan 29 2006) *1-Time And Final OUW Tag Team Champion(June 18,2006-July 24,2006) *1-Time And Final OWVOU Champion *Former and Final OWVOU General Manager *2-Time World Heavyweight Champion in a Major Wrestling Organization *Multiple time Hardcore,Tag Team and Mid-Card Title Holder in Major Wrestling Organizations Other Notable Accomplishments OUW accomplishments *Has Went The Longest in The OUW without being Pinned(july '05-Jan '06) *Undeafeated at Six OUW Pay-Per-views(Revolution,Massacre,Genesis,redemption,Retribution and Turmoil) *Former Member of "OUW's Most Wanted" *Former Member and Founding father Of "Reality Inc." *Fought In the First Ever OUW Inferno Match *Won The First Ever OUW Turmoil 8-Man Elimination Tag Team Match *Has Participated in both of the OUW Turmoil Elimination Tag Team Matches *The Only Former OUW Heavyweight Champion to Have Not Been Pinned nor been forced to Submit To Lose His Title NCW accomplishments *Former Member and Founding Father of "The OutLawz" *The Second NCW dual Champion in NCW History(Avenger of uWa fame was first by holding NCW's National and World titles) uWa Accomplishments *undefeated against the uWa Faction(He Gained Wins over Current and Former uWa members such as Psyclone,Avenger,Crow,Scorpion,and Sgt.America) *Won The First Ever uWa 8-Man Elimination Tag team Match Misc. accomplishments *The Only Man To Have Been The OUW and NCW's World Champion *The Only Man To Have Been The OUW Intercontinental Champion and the NCW International Champion NCW World Heavyweight Championship(1) NCW International Championship(1) OUW Heavyweight Championship(1) OUW Intercontinental Championship(1) OUW Tag Team Championship(1) w/ Micheal "BDS" Sweet and Jasper "Dark" Griffin OWVOU Heavyweight Championship(1) D D